Into the Lost Worlds
by AsGryffynn
Summary: A youth on the verge of suicide, spared by a last minute miracle. Now, lost in an unknown world, he'll join forces with a force of beautiful warriors, become the first male to obtain the title and join them. He'll also find the secrets that, according to a pretty fairy girl, will help him to finally answer his true calling and travel the worlds as an adventurer. Sexual content.
1. After

_**Naturally, I don't own Queen's Blade or any of the stories, series or characters involved...**_

 ** _I am joking... I am joking... I own my characters, but not the other ones..._**

* * *

 _A further warning: This might be the first Queen's Blade fanfic that, sans the harem antics and sexual content, will try to take itself seriously as it evolves into a massive crossover. Beyond that, it's also the first one that will see a bishounen OC main character and the first one where the male protagonist will use as little clothing as the girls... clothing that is rather impractical as well, hence why he'll also become the first male "beautiful fighter" so to speak..._

 _So, let's start. I also recommend reading at 1/3 for more comfort._

* * *

I didn't freak out. For some reason, the idea of falling through a hole in the floor didn't scare me. Perhaps it was for the very same reason I hadn't died yet. The hole led to nowhere.

Or so I thought. It felt more like the hole lead to a wormhole, which is just a bigger hole. Impressive as it might have sounded, I didn't scream or yell. I simply felt the power of the wormhole drag around my body as I travelled through an ocean colored hallway and finally fell out of the sky.

Before I fell straight on the ground I also had a glimpse of something odd in the distance. A forest perhaps?

My new day in this world started wonderfully. I wasn't being sarcastic… no, really.

Well, that was fast. Well, it felt fast.

Odd as it might have been, I found that thanks to a miracle in an unlikely situation, I had survived a fall from the clouds after having travelled through a wormhole, but that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part was waking up in what looked like a huge barnhouse with very racy armor and a huge mace hanging from the bed's upper right post. Since there were other beds with posts posing as third rate weapon holsters, I thought I might not be alone.

I decided to start by looking at myself. I was dressed in something that can only be described as "created purely for the sake of fanservice'. I wore an orange top that had no sleeves or even neck. It was clear in the front as well, with red threads joining the left and right halves of the top and an strap tying it to my back. My legs had black, thigh high stockings that wrapper tightly around them and somehow vanished into very tall, high heeled black platform shoes, with both together resembling boots. I wore a black thong with black straps to the sides and an small orange loincloth like tail. Black arm length pieces of fabric also hugged my arms up until halfway through them, baring my shoulders, and black fingerless gloves covered my hands. There were also two golden rings on my fingers, probably from a bridal gauntlet worn underneath the gloves. My long hair was also tied into a high ponytail. The top naturally left my midriff and neck bare save for a black pendant that hung from my neck and clipped itself into the threads of my top.

In a few minutes, I decided that it was a nice outfit, but that wasn't the problem. I was in an strange room with a couple of other people I didn't know. I had to find out what was happening and where I was as well.

The first thing I noticed when I walked around the small room deciding to take a look was that there was only one window. It was closed. It was raining outside. I heard the rumbling of thunder as I walked through the wooden floor towards one of the beds. One of the lamps in the room was on and illuminated it a bit. I then stopped near the bed that was near.

On it was a very voluptuous woman with cropped blue hair in a rather revealing green dress. She had an eyepatch in one of her eyes for some reason, whereas her arms were also covered in gloves and straps, not that I could talk of course. She, unlike me, slept rather soundly. I decided not to wake her up. I wasn't that kind of person.

After that, I decided to inspect the rest of the beds. There were no signs of any of the people having prepared them, as the bedsheets were brand new and looked as if they had just been made up. There was a blonde woman who, like the blue haired one, was also pretty voluptuous. There was also a dark haired girl sleeping in another one. The way she hugged her pillow made it obvious she was dreaming of something nice. She looked tall, as in, taller than even me.

Shaking my head and realizing that I really wanted to check out the rest of the place, I left through the door at the end of the room. As I had initially suspected, we were in an attic above the house. It seemed like they had purposely turned it into a guest room and left the stairs down, so I was able to just walk down and further down the hallway. Once I was even further below, I saw the kitchen. I realized that I felt rather hungry, but rather than trying to cook myself something, I simply turned around into another hallway. It had 6 doors. There was a golden glow emerging from the bottom most door to the right. It seemed to flicker, like a candle, and I realized it was a forge. The one on the corner had its door closed and I could hear minor breathing… it seemed that someone there was awake. From the sound of it, they were doing something that needed all their attention.

I then looked at the other side. Two locked doors and the nearest one led into a room illuminated only by the outside light, as rain seemed unable to block all of the moonlight. There slept a very tall and very voluptuous woman. She had a purple tanktop that bared her midriff and wore only panties and her black hair was tied in a pink hairband. She slept alone, also hugging her pillow, reminding me of the dark haired girl in the attic. I simply smiled tenderly as I closed the door silently behind her.

It'd also do me some good not to delve too much into them. I didn't want to have a hard time sleeping thanks to my body not letting ME do it.

And hence, when I returned to my room, I turned the lamp off, allowing the room to return to near pitch black darkness before laying on my bed, also hugging my pillow to my side (I slept sideways too! Sue me!) and then drifting into a deep slumber


	2. Awakening

When I woke up, I could smell warm food in a table down in the kitchen. I didn't wait for anything as I just hoped out of the bed and headed downstairs. Hopefully someone could explain what had happened. I had a lot of questions. Questions concerning why I was here. Questions concerning my outfit. Questions concerning me.

Yeah, that must have sounded selfish. Blame me, I was scared and lost. Why was I here in the first place? I should be, by all means and rights, dead. Seriously, I just jumped from a 20 feet bridge. Falls into the highway kill you. I couldn't just say that it was water. It was pavement. It should have offed me as soon as my feet hit it. You hit hard stuff. You hit it fast. You die. It's simple. Very simple.

So how was I breathing in the first place? What had happened to me? Where was I in the first place?

I decided I could ask as soon as I had my fill of food. I'd simply feign having wondered around the wrong corner, collapsing and then being rescued. It sounded easy enough. After all, people don't often fall unconscious and are rescued by random people. Whoever was our host obviously had to find me defenseless so that they'd decide it was better to take me with them rather than not snooping their noses where they didn't belong. I was pretty sure they'd be pretty comprehensive to a random adventurer that was trapped by a falling tree or tripped against a rock and was knocked out cold.

I didn't mind tripping. I ran down the stairs, not caring about their steepness. Even despite my heels, I found walking around rather easy. I went straight for the kitchen. I really wanted a good breakfast now. Entitled as that might sound to you, I hadn't eaten in days now.

Well, it felt that way.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, I found everyone had seated down. And my appearance went unnoticed for the most part as I looked at the people. The three girls were eating as the buxom host carried another platter full of hot cakes to the table. I felt my own lips twitching as I looked at them and I couldn't tell if I was either in love with the woman's body or her food. The hot cakes looked fantastic. I'd have to dig up on those once I sat down.

It was then that the voluptuous raven haired woman turned to look at me with bespectacled eyes "Oh, you're finally awake!" she beamed as the rest of the table turned towards me "Come in, join us" she continued by pointing at the table.

I simply nodded in thanks and went to sit down to the unoccupied chair across the blonde girl. She seemed to be trying to find something in me, as if I had something she had seen before and she couldn't quite place. Must be my hair color, as I am the only other blonde in the room. The blue haired girl sitting at the other end simply glanced at me before returning to devouring the breakfast, whereas the dark haired girl besides the blonde, whose hair I now realized had a wine tint to it simply smiled kindly before promptly following suit.

Our hostess laid down another platter of hot cakes on the table which I promptly pulled towards me before she herself sat down on the end opposite the girl in the green dress.

While I proceeded to stuff my mouth full of pancakes (in a way that didn't look crazy), the bespectacled woman looked at all of us before speaking again.

"So…" she started "I think we all have introduced ourselves, but one of our guests hasn't…" she trailed off. Naturally, I knew who the guest was.

I swallowed… "Oh, my name is Aston… I am an adventurer of sorts" I said, creating a good string of lies and a good backstory to fool them so that I wouldn't end in trouble.

I hoped it was a good enough one. Odds are, they'd eat it up… at least for now.

I dug back on my pancakes, hoping I had convinced them. If not, sketching a few more things won't hurt. I just had to calm them down. I was no threat. I didn't even looked threatening. At least not nearly as much as all of them save the host that had cooked us breakfast. Perhaps the blonde was lost too. Something told me she was here for a reason and it wasn't to look for advice. Hell, for all I cared, we could all have been lost. I was lost. They might as well. There was nothing odd to it. Had she also asked them what they were doing here? If she didn't, I'd be confused. I heard they did introduce themselves. Had she asked more of them? If so, then I might create a better story. I was good at writing. I was good at acting. I was able to fool a few people back home. Perhaps the women here were easily fooled. At least like the ones from where I come from. I really had to prepare something better for me. If I didn't, I might find myself in trouble. I'd rather save myself that. I started to prepare a better lie while downing my platter.

So before I ate yet another one, I decided it might be best to add some details. They'd believe me better that way. I was sure of it.

"I was knocked out, wasn't I?" I asked her "I remember having been exploring the woods at the time before feeling the wind being knocked out of me and well…"

"Well..." the blonde started, looking to the side "I was the one who found you. You were laying against a rock and..." she trailed off...

"There was a huge monster nearby!" the dark red haired girl bellowed loudly "It seemed it was the one that brought you down!"

I blinked "Really?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically as she retold everyone how the beast, which was something that sounded like a Lamia, had knocked the blonde girl, Leina, down and she appeared right when it was about to do something... rather obscene to her. She took it down with a single swing of the humongous battle axe she had with her. I was surprised at how swiftly it had been over. She was strong. Very, very strong. That certainly explained why she was so big and why she ate like a trucker.

Her name was Goldie. After introducing herself, Siam had also done the same, and then, shortly after her introduction, Cattleya followed. The former was the eyepatch girl, whereas the latter was our hostess, who had been acquainted with Leina and offered to allow us all to rest here. It seemed that Siam had turned up near dead in the dead of the knight (silly pun is silly) and she had also taken her in.

It seemed like I was the only one who was alone on this whole "I barely remember anything" business.

The rest of the breakfast had passed by very fast, with everyone retelling adventures of what they did, some of which made my eyes grow to the size of platters from how epic they sounded. Perhaps, if I was stranded here...

It was for the best. I definitely didn't like my former life, so if I was stuck here I might as well make the best of it.

As for finding anything odd at all, I was always on the "I believe in aliens and whatnot" side, so the idea of being stranded in what was pretty much another world wasn't that intimidating to me. After we finished eating, I volunteered alongside Leina to wash the dishes, but Cattleya insisted we carry on with our business. Leina had apparently been en route to the capital of Gainos, the name of the world I was now a part of. Siam had been heading there as well. Goldie, however, had just stumbled upon them and decided to tag along. Since Cattleya had told me the capital had a lot of great places for an adventurer like me (even before this I was an adventurer at heart guys. What? Did you think that part was acting? If so, then I really hate your guts! No, don't worry, I am joking) and that I might be able to join a guild as I was young, adventurous, spirited and had a weapon, and she told me adventurers really killed for armed allies to protect their guilds. Leina had told me they didn't intend to leave today, as they were still pretty tired from yesterday, so after we went to pick our stuff in the room (I realized the pouch in my bed had some useful stuff. A tent that could shrink into the size of a bubble gum package, an odd flashlight that didn't seem to have batteries, 6 Butterfingers and a pewter flask full of Dr Pepper. It also had a rope with a detachable hook at the end and a lighter that, just like the flashlight, was devoid of fuel yet ignited anyways.

I also realized that my strength had skyrocketed.

The mace, which was metallic, huge and made of tungsten for some odd reason (I could tell it was tungsten) felt light in my hands and I waved it around with ease, even twirling it with my fingers. When we had all picked our luggage and weapons up, Leina asked me if I wanted to spar with her.

"I am not much of a fighter" I confessed. Just because I was strong didn't mean I was good "I think I'd rather watch you fight someone else..."

Just like that, we all had left for the front yard, where I sat on a nearby rock, with Cattleya standing and Siam leaning close to the door. Leina was holding her own against Goldie, and I sort of now understood how she had been defeated.

Goldie was far stronger than Leina in every way one could think of. However, Leina had far more skill. Her slashes were far better and faster than those Goldie dolled out with her huge axe. The shocker was that Goldie was not tired from slinging her axe around, whereas Leina's stamina was wearing down slowly and it started to seem she was losing her footing. I almost thought for a second that she would fall to the ground with a thud once Goldie decided to use more than her axe, but she recovered by planting a powerful kick in Goldie's face before thrusting her sword to her chest.

She smiled, happy she had won "It'd seem I am stronger than you are..."

Goldie for her part only laughed kindly "Yup, I guess there's more to this than just mere skill".

Time to step in myself...

"I'd like to try that myself..." I said before standing up "After seeing that, I am convinced my fighting style resembles Goldie the most. We have a similar build and weapons. Might as well try my hand at it, even if I am a novice at this".

Cattleya bit her thumb, whereas Siam's eyes lit up in wonder. I could tell both were intrigued to see me fighting, but I wanted to try at least.

After all, I wouldn't know how good I was unless I tried...

I wouldn't know unless I fought...


	3. The mace-wielding bishie tease

_**As before, I don't own Queen's Blade or any of the stories, series or characters involved...**_

 ** _I am joking... I am joking... I own my characters, but not the other ones..._**

* * *

 _A further warning: This might be the first Queen's Blade fanfic that, sans the harem antics and sexual content, will try to take itself seriously as it evolves into a massive crossover. Beyond that, it's also the first one that will see a bishounen OC main character and the first one where the male protagonist will use as little clothing as the girls... clothing that is rather impractical as well, hence why he'll also become the first male "beautiful fighter" so to speak..._

 _So, let's start. I also recommend reading at 1/3 for more comfort._

As luck would have it, I won. Yeah, you heard that right. I won. I defeated her. It was a very unexpected outcome. I could tell. It wasn't like I was dense or anything.

So Goldie had been strong, but as luck would have it, I had been stronger for some reason. I didn't know why, but I could easily parry each strike that came from her. Apparently, even though I considered myself fairly slender in build, it had been more than enough to deal with her.

I couldn't help but blush slightly when she fell on the ground and I realized her top had slipped, revealing a bit of her nipples.

"Whoa..." She started "That was nice, though I feel that what I did yesterday was just luck now..." Goldie said as she turned around, giving me an eyeful of her back which made me blush slightly as she walked towards the house "Mind if we have some rest now?"

Cattleya simply shook her head "No, don't worry, suit yourself. You must be tired."

"Thanks!" Goldie beamed to Cattleya as she left for the house.

I simply walked towards the group and left my mace besides a rock, stretching my arms behind my head "Well, how did I do?"

It was Leina who spoke first "It was rather impressive..." She then looked at my mace "I still am marveled at how you or Goldie can carrie those large weapons and wield them with so much ease..."

Cattleya interjected "Well dear, some of us are better built for heavy weaponry, and it seems Aston here is among us".

Leina seemed to ponder it for a bit "I guess you're right... Plus, you three are all on the big side..."

Big side? "Err, not really..." I started. I was around 5'10" and while my build was athletic, it wasn't what I called a 'big build' "I am average as far as I know..."

It was this time that Siam choose to butt in "Well, technically, compared to the weapon you're using, you're actually tiny... But then again, so is Goldie. I think Cattleya here is the only one whose size actually befits her weapon of choice and even then, there's no contrast like with you and Goldie".

As the three continued their argument, I couldn't help but notice how sticky I felt. I had underestimated the idea of fighting for 20 minutes under the sun (even though it felt pretty mild compared to the sun back home) and realized that what little I wore over my body was drenched and even my bangs clung to my face. Thankfully whoever brought me here and though I could make do with wearing next to nothing at all had put my hair on a ponytail high above my head and even then I still felt a large part of that unruly messy mane of blonde locks stick to my back as if someone had Krazy glued them there.

Not to mention I genuinely felt like I was burning up even though for some reason there was no soreness in my limbs and I wasn't gasping or burning inside. It seemed that my stamina too had obtained a very nice boost, but now I was paying a different prize.

I also wanted some soap. Nobody noticed, but odds are the plunge I took on the river the night earlier had washed off my deodorant as well. "Umm, Cattleya, do you have a shower or any place I could wash?"

She turned around, interrupting the conversation briefly as she looked up and down at me and then smiled tenderly "Yes... As a matter of fact, Leina here knows where they are." She then turned towards the other blonde "Dear, mind leading him there?"

The woman in shining armor nodded as she walked inside "follow me."

As I went inside with the sword wielding girl, I heard how Siam and Cattleya continued their argument. It was obvious those two would be arguing for a while there.

"So, where do you come from?" Leina asked as we walked down a hallway and stopped close to one of the doors I hadn't opened last night "Who taught you how to wield that mace?"

Well, time to make up yet another story...

I tried to think of the best one I was able to create. It wasn't as difficult as it sounded. I was good at creating stories. I just hoped she didn't ask too many questions. If she did, then I would be in trouble.

"I came from an small town that's far away from here..." I started. Naturally, I didn't know where I was, but I knew when I was. There weren't many things that I would've found even in the most remote village in the world. That had to mean something. Naturally, I believed it, mostly because a lot of crazier stuff had happened before, but that's an story better left for another day. "As for who taught me, I am mostly self taught" technically a lie, if you count playing games as a mace wielder as being taught how to wield one.

"I see... I guess you're not all that different from me then..."

Like her? How?

"Huh?" I leaned back as I asked myself what was, other than our hair color, similar...

"I also came from a rather distant place." Leina calmly reminisced as she put her arms behind her head "I ran away and was, for the most part, self taught too. That was a few months ago and a lot has happened since then." She then looked at me "I really hope that you find what you left your town for".

I shook my head, trying to think clearly "I left because I felt like a caged bird..." I recounted, feeling my heart sink slightly as I thought of what had driven me here "In that place, I was stuck between a wall and a sword. My parents would hate me if things went wrong. I'd probably suffer a lot from it, even though it was the first time I slipped up like that... They'd probably kick me out of my home, and you see, from where I come from, being good with a mace hardly pays. I would've starved or something... I didn't have friends either, not even a partner... I just didn't click with anyone and the only three friends I had left. I had no support, no one to help me, and where I came from there wasn't much I could do besides wait and perhaps delay the inevitable by lying... And I hated it! I was stuck in a deathtrap that would rip me apart alive sooner or later unless a miracle happened and I felt that there was no way out, so I..." I hesitated here... Thankfully, I hadn't teared up, but I could feel my voice faltering "I packed my things and one day, disguised and feigning that I was going to a shop for something... Well, I did stop at the shop, but then I made a run for it... I had been saving some money, enough for ticket on the humongous ship that arrived every year or so and brought me here" I continued, now creating the part of the tale of how I arrived here in the first place "Once there, we left for this place. The ship travels to different places, but it was mentioned they'd only come to this land once and it was the company's last travel before the closure. I wasn't alone. A lot of people from my town, mostly those that felt they were stuck in that continent stuck with expectations they couldn't fulfill without losing themselves were aboard as well... Once I came here, I rented a horse since the money of my lands is more valuable than the one here but halfway into the day I decided to rest somewhere and my horse was robbed... Than I walked for a few miles before something knocked me out".

Yes I went there. I just told her everything that had happened. Save for the last bit, everything I said had happened. I didn't even dwell too much into it. There was no need to. At least, well, for me. Granted, it might have been wishful thinking, but for the time being the story was decent. It'd keep them from becoming too curious and trying to find out more, and for now that's all I wanted. Hopefully she wouldn't ask any other questions after hearing it.

"Oh... I... Sort of understand where you're coming from..."

"Really?" So there was someone else who had run from home?

Leina simply nodded "I was stuck in a castle for most of my life, with no way out in sight... I felt just like you... A caged bird. My mother was an adventurer as well, so it wasn't that surprising that I'd want to explore the world. So one night, I left the castle and my hometown and never looked back. I met Siam on my way to Gainos and she helped me deal with a lot of the troubles on my quest. We eventually parted ways, but she was a great help and I am glad I could meet her again."

Well, it was nice to know someone else had run away from home as well. She could help me with any problems I had around here. Or well, at least until I had learned everything there was to learn regarding where I was.

Odd, but that somehow made sense to me. While I found the story sad, I didn't think there was anything worthwhile I could say.

"I am sorry"

"You don't have to. It worked out in the long run. At any rate, the bathroom's right here" she said as she turned around to open the door and allow me in "...but I think you might want to look for some new clothes to wear for now. Yours seem..."

I nodded as I left for the room and fetched my bag. I found something with some fabric and smirked as I left the room and locked the door of the bathroom before stripping and walking into the shower.

Guess there had to be something that was not unlike how things were back home.

Not bad I guess.

Upon entering the shower, I allowed my mind to drift a bit. I was no longer at home. I was free. I didn't have to run away anymore. There was nothing tying me anymore. I could finally do what I wanted, go where I wanted and live however I wanted. I finally felt free. No more rules or anything of the sort to hold me back. I was finally free. Well, I was in the middle ages. Well, it seemed that way. There was no other explanation.

The other one was that I noticed I was somehow good with the mace... And definitely stronger too...

After all, I had been able to best Goldie with nothing but brute force, and she seemed like the kind to rely on that a lot. Since it seemed I was in a place different from home, I might not have to worry, since I could easily make a living just by being a good fighter.

Then there was the other thing...

I had noticed it during my fight. The girls were looking at us... But mostly at me...

I noticed because... Well, being attractive women, I did take a peek or glance, but I then noticed that they were doing the same. Granted, they were as discreet as I was, but I still noticed it. All of them looked. Their eyes were on me. Goldie might have been a great fighter, but they were more interested in how I looked.

All of them, even Cattleya...

The odd thing though is... I liked it...

Granted, I had a feeling I might be a bit of an exhibitionist. Back home, I once had chosen to take a shower on a beach at night. I had decided that since there was no one around it wouldn't be a problem if I showered the same way I'd do at home. However, it turned out that there were a few girls that were walking through the pier that night and with the moonlight shining down on me... Well...

I didn't consider myself arrogant, but I had to admit one of the few things I had going for myself was being attractive. Now, coming here had not only given me great strength and apparently some skill at using it. I had an overhaul. If I wasn't already "cute" then I was now... Cute and sexy... While I was not a bodybuilder, I was athletic, and now slightly muscular. There were abs down there, but very lightly marked rather than pronounced. My face, oddly enough, was, like the rest of my body, hairless. I swear it was softer and that my cheeks were fuller as well, and I could see a light blush that seemed not to fade. My long blonde hair had grown beyond my lower back to my knees and I had to wear it on a high held ponytail to keep it out of the way. My bangs had grown longer and softer, yet the hair held on my back had more volume as well... My legs had also grown more toned, yet smoothed... And longer...

I noticed that for some reason my hands and feet were smaller and more shapely, yet I had an easier time wielding the mace. They didn't look feminine, but they were a bit too smooth. I could feel the muscles in there though.

I had everything.

I definitely started liking the idea of not wearing much now, and also started remembering the girls. They were all very stacked. The more normal of the bunch, Leina, still had a figure girls I knew would have died for and the most stacked of them all, Cattleya, well... Guess the only good thing I could say about her was how I now understood why guys liked older women (I'd know).

Now I wanted to get out of here more than ever. Having had a bit of time for myself was nice, but I wanted to try and show what I had been holding inside me for some time now. Perhaps a bit here and there.

Stepping out of the still steaming shower, I drid hastily and then proceeded to try and find something I could wear. Much to my surprise, I found something rather nice. I liked it. I really liked how it looked. Some might even hesitate to call it clothing, but given what I'd been wearing, it'd be alright. I simply liked how it was made. It looked nice.

It was rather revealing. That was saying something. Here, everything was revealing. However, this was too much. It was just threads. Even then, I thought it looked great. Then there was also a rather recent discovery. I didn't care how revealing it was.

The outfit was a group of chains. They were rather light and too polished to be normal ones, but they were relatively rigid. I slid them over me and realized they fitted neatly on my chest, covering just my nipples in a V before assembling into a thong. The boots were similar to the first ones, but of a grayish color instead and the gloves where the same. Clashed as they should have looked, they looked pretty darn nice once I wore them. I realized this was pretty much the male counterpart to one of those impractical armor pieces some MMOs had for female characters. It fit me like a glove. Nothing looked out of place. The worst looking part, the chains, were pretty nice and tightened around my body lightly. The boots were soft. I felt lighter than before. In comparison to the previous outfit, this one was better. It'd also help me a lot. After all, it was a showstopping outfit. I wanted to turn heads and the armor was made for that. It was nice for that purpose. I didn't need to worry anymore. With a metallic build, this armor looked sturdy and easy to clean. No more having to worry about dirty clothes. It looked more like a swordsman's armor though. Then again, I was great with the mace. As for protection, it might as well not be there. I was pretty darn fast too.

All in all, I didn't need to worry about anything anymore.

Stretching, I left the shower and started drying. I couldn't help but stare at the mirror and notice that my nails also seemed slightly longer.

Odd. I thought I had trimmed them a few days ago.

I was thinking on checking what I could wear when I head a knock. I thought about opening the door, but then I realized it was a bad idea. Still, the idea seemed great in my mind. I really wanted to shock one of the girls a little bit.

So I smirked evilly as I let my hair fall over my shoulders and used the mirror to reflect my front on it. With my back to the door, I cackled evilly.

"Come in!"

That was when Siam opened the door and looked at me with oversized eyes before I turned around, using my hair to cover my jewels...

Pouting slightly, I brought my finger up to my lips, tugging on them slightly, feigning confusion at her arrival "...uh... Wanted that badly to use the shower?"


End file.
